


Magical Summer Night

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Human/Merman Sex, Merman Oakley, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth tries to take a summer vacation but isn’t too thrilled to find a long-time crush of hers, Oakley, is staying at the same hotel as she is. Things turn awkward for them when she snaps at him, but when she apologizes and asks him out on an innocent date, he rejects the offer. Saddened by the rebuff, Elizabeth decides to take a lonely walk on the beach late at night. When she hears noises, she’s stunned by what and whom she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Summer Night

Summer break was already here, and thank God. After studying like hell for all my exams, and passing with flying colors, I was ready to unwind. I had opted to take a vacation to a nearby beach and treated myself by booking a nice room at the Marriott. I handed the front desk clerk my credit card and ID, and as he was busy typing away, I heard a familiar and unwelcomed voice call out my name. I couldn’t help but groan internally, and glanced over my shoulder. Much to my displeasure, it was Oakley, a boy I’ve had a mild crush on since middle school. He had grown so much since those early years. He was now tall, lean with a touch of muscle tone, tanned skin, big blue eyes, and unruly blonde curls. And of course, he was donning his ever playful smile, which I both loathed and loved. I never understood why someone as gorgeous and handsome as he was still single. All the girls at our school ogled over him, and while he was an incorrigible flirt, Oakley never really seemed interested in dating anyone. 

“Hey Lizzy! Staying here for your break, too?” He beamed. Of fucking course, he would be staying here, that’s just perfect.

“Yeah. After cramming and stressing so much, I figured I’d do something nice for myself.” I replied with a shrug. When he grinned, I felt my heart flutter just slightly and my cheeks became very warm. God, I hope I’m not blushing.

“That’s great. You certainly deserve some time to relax.” Oakley smiled. He began to say something else but the front desk clerk cleared his throat to get my attention. I was grateful he pulled my attention away from Oakley.

“Here’s your room key ma’am. Your room is 1313.” He explained. I’m normally not superstitious, but I cursed the fact my room just happened to have an unlucky number. How could this get any worse? “I’ll be damn, your room is next to mine!” Oakley hooted. Oh, goody. The next thing I knew, he swept up my suitcase and draped an arm over my shoulder. My wide eyes looked up at him, mildly startled and flustered. “Come on, I’ll show you where your room’s at.” His stupid beaming smile was infectious, and I felt a small smile twitch at the corner of my lips. I could never say no to this idiot. 

“Alright, alright.” I laughed, jabbing him in the side. “But get off of me. People will think we’re together or something.” I rolled my eyes as I strolled towards to the elevator.

“Would that be so bad?” He countered and I could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. He giggled mischievously when I turned and scowled at him. This time, I knew he could see me blushing.

“Oh, shut the hell up, man-whore.” I retorted. When I saw him wince slightly at the sharp label, I felt slightly guilty for calling him such, but I was determined to stand my ground. “Look Oakley, I’ve seen the way you look at and talk to other girls. You shouldn’t tease me or other girls like that.” I scolded. He licked his lips and looked down, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Sorry, Lizzy… I just thought all the ladies enjoyed my harmless flirty banter.” His brow furrowed as he apologized. 

“Yeah, well, some women hate it and it’s not always harmless.” The words flew out of my mouth before I could think. His jaw dropped, he looked as though I had just slapped him.

“Elizabeth…” His soft hurt voice made my heart pound. I turned my gaze away from his, because I knew if I looked into those blue eyes, I’d cave.

“Just… Just forget it, Oakley.” I sighed. As we rode the lift, the silence between us was awkward and extremely uncomfortable. Once we arrived to the third floor, I followed him to my room. Quietly, he sat my luggage down by my door and stood there with his hands in his pockets. His lips formed a small frown and he rocked on the balls of his feet. God, even when he looks uncomfortable, he’s beautiful…  
_Dammit, just stop it, Liz. Forget it. At least thank him for carrying your shit and showing you to your room._ “Um, thanks.” I spoke shyly, nibbling my bottom lip.

“Don’t mention it.” Oakley mumbled, beginning to shuffle to his room next to mine. I kicked myself internally; I just couldn’t leave this alone.

“Hey, Oaks?” I prompted and he looked up from where his hands were fiddling with his room key. “I’m sorry... for snapping at you and calling you… well, you know.” I stammered, and his lips curled in a small smile.

“It’s alright. Thanks, Liz.” He replied quietly as he opened his door. Despite myself, I still needed… something. To talk to him? No, not just that… 

“Wait.” I beckoned and he looked at me again with curious eyes, probably wondering why I was still talking to him. “Do you… Do you want to grab a bite to eat later? If you’re not hungry, maybe we can just do coffee or tea?” I offered. My hands were fidgeting together anxiously and my gaze went downcast. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, it was pounding so hard and loud in my ears! I wondered if just maybe Oakley could hear its rapid beating. I dared to look up when I felt the quietness was too long. His lips were parted slightly, but made no sound, and his eyes shifted back and forth, seeming to struggle with something in his head. _Oh no…_

“I… I would really love to, Lizzy, really, but…” He started and my heart lurched. _There’s a ‘but’? Oh God, please don’t do this to me, Oakley. This is my first attempt trying to ask you out, and you’re already shooting me down!?_ “I… I don’t feel so hot. I’m just gonna stay in, I might even call it an early night.” He explained, his eyes kept looking to the left, so he was obviously lying, which made this worse. I wanted to scream _‘why not?!’_ or _‘why the fuck are you lying?’_ , but my brain seemed to shut down the angry part of my emotions. I just felt numb now.

“Oh… Okay. Cool. Hope you feel better.” I mumbled and he bowed his head apologetically again. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ducked into my room, feeling tears beginning to well in my eyes. Unintentionally, I slammed the door behind me. There was a small part of me that thought I may have heard Oakley’s voice, but I just couldn’t face him after that. I dragged myself over to the Queen sized bed, and as I lay there sobbing, exhaustion overcame me…

…

…

I stirred from my nap, groaning drowsily. I had a hell of a headache, unable to remember the last time I had cried this much. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. Fuck, it’s already 10 o’ clock at night?! Well shit… I suppose I could sit here, in my room, all alone, and wallow in sadness, but I was restless now. Maybe a walk along the beach would make me feel better. I decided to change into something more comfortable for the warm humid air. I settled on the top half of my bikini, which had a green and brown camouflage pattern with a shiny blue butterfly on the left breast, and a thin black sarong around my waist. The perk of this hotel was that it was located right on the beach, so all I had to do was take the lift down, go through one of the lobby’s back entrances, and just stroll out onto the beach. The moon was full and the sky was clear, so I hardly needed to use my phone’s flashlight to see anything. The white sand had a serene blue hue to it, and the water’s surface was calm. The cold water would occasionally lap at my feet, sending little shivers up my back, but it wasn’t that chilly surprisingly. I would sometimes spot a small scuttling crab or two along the edge of the water. Everything was truly peaceful. As I wandered around, I eventually came upon a small cave of sorts. I knew I probably shouldn’t go exploring with it being so dark, but even with the tide at its’ highest, the water was just barely washing up at the wide entrance. I felt safe enough to tread onward. Once I made my way just past the opening, I noted that the water formed a small narrow stream that formed a large yet shallow pond, and in the center of the cave was a gigantic flattened boulder. Then I heard a plunking noise of sorts and noticed that the water was rippling around my ankles. I wondered for a moment if maybe it was some sort of marine animal, like a seal or something. But I heard a voice, and it seemed to be grunting and growling. Should I make myself known?

“He-Hello?” I called out. I noticed the noises stopped and the water stopped moving. I swallowed a lump in my throat, nervous to speak up again. “Is… Is someone there?” 

“G-go away, puh-please…” A male’s voice stammered. Wait a second… Do I know that voice? I ventured further and slowly drew closer to the boulders. The further I walked, the water gradually became deeper, creeping up to my knees. “No, please don’t!!” The voice shouted, terrified. I peeked around a boulder and I gasped at what I saw. Oakley was crouched down in the water but his legs were gone. Starting at his waist, just past his navel, was a long beautiful cerulean blue fish-like tail, tangled up in seaweed. His eyes were wide and fearful, struggling to move away but he grimaced, the seaweed seemed to dig into his scales. I rushed to his side, confused, but more worried for him.

“Woah woah, Oakley, it’s okay. It’s just me, Lizzy!” I assured him calmly and he stopped flailing, turning towards me. The way his brow furrowed and his bottom lip trembled as he looked up at me made my heart melt. He looked so scared, ashamed, and fearful. "Are you hurt?" I beckoned gently, and his tail twitched in response to my query.

"Not terribly so... I came out here for a swim, but when it started getting dark, I couldn't see that well, and my stupid ass got tied up in this damn seaweed." He groaned, tugging at the pesky plant. "Fuck!" He threw his hands up, aggravated. His frustrated gaze turned on me, and for a moment, I was startled. “Why are you out here, anyway?” His snappy tone made me annoyed, angry even. 

“I was just walking along the beach to clear my head and found this place. I didn’t come looking for you!” I barked. “Besides, what do you think would’ve happened if I hadn’t shown up!? You could’ve seriously hurt yourself, or worse, been found by someone else! Someone could’ve discovered you and do God knows what! Chop off your tail, expose you to the media, experiment on you, or—UGH!! I don’t know what I would do if something awful happened to you, Oakley!” I shouted and Oakley’s gaze widened, surprised by my heated outburst.  
He licked his lips before saying, “Elizabeth… You really care that much about me, don’t you?”  
“Of course I care about you, you idiot! I’ve always cared because I lo-“ The words almost escaped my lips, but I quickly flew both hands over my mouth. When I looked back at Oakley, his expression softened, smiling warmly. His hand started to reach for me slowly, but I drew back slightly. I was afraid… But I wasn’t sure of what. He was wary, placing his hand back in the water, but he still smiled at me. I didn’t know why, but I suddenly felt my eyes burning. I tried blinking away the sensation, but my lashes became wet. I was beginning to cry.

“There was a reason you told me earlier that my flirting wasn’t always harmless, wasn’t there?” He asked, but I turned my head. I couldn’t look at him as the warm tears ran down my cheeks. “You know… Despite my dallying, there’s a reason I never went out with anyone.”

“Because someone would discover that you’re a merman?” I replied. He chuckled, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his wet head.

“Well, that’s partial the reason. Ehem, but it was mainly because… I love you, and only you, Elizabeth.” He stated and I looked at him, and I could feel my heart beginning to pound. I tried to speak but hearing the words left me speechless. Oakley could tell my mind was still processing hearing his statement, so he continued, “It’s true, Lizzy. Even though I’m not opposed to or shy about telling a woman she’s pretty and/or sexy, I’ve only had eyes for you since we were kids. And every time a girl has tried asking me out, I told them all the same answer; I wasn’t interested, because I want you, and only you.” His voice was shaky and it almost sounded like he was begging, pining for me to accept him. In all my years of knowing this playful guy, I have never heard him speak so seriously or passionately about anyone. My mind came back to reality when I felt the gentle touch of his hand closing around mine. His body leaned in close to me, and his face was mere centimeters from mine. His warm breath smelled like the ocean as he ghosted his lips just over mine. “Well, Elizabeth… Will you… Will you have me? Even if… if I’m a freak?” He whispered, and I answered wordlessly by closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his. Both his hands cradled the back of my head and my right hand came up to his cheek as we kissed. Despite the cold water around us, I felt so warm in that quiet moment. After what seemed like a long time, Oakley pulled away from my face with a beaming smile. “As much as I want to continue, love, is there any way you could… um, assist me?” He queried, looking back down at his tail and back up at me. I nodded and reached behind my back, drawing a small pocket knife I had clipped on before leaving my room. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Stay still, I’m going to get you loose.” After reassuring him, I knelt down and dipped both my hands into the water. My fingertips glided over his smooth muscular tail, feeling around for where the seaweed had wrapped around him. His breathing would hitch every now and then, and I wasn’t sure if it was because no one has ever been this close to him while in his merman form or if he was scared I’d hurt him, even if accidentally. I flipped the blade open and began to cut away at several strands of the seaweed, softly coaxing him as I sliced. “Don’t worry, Oaks. You’re safe with me.” He licked his lips and nodded, giving me a small smile. After cutting through six more thick vines, I finally managed to free Oakley’s tail, brushing away the seaweed. “There we are. You’re free now, Oak-mmph!” My words were muffled when Oakley lunged for me, claiming my mouth in a heated kiss. His warm tongue slithered between my open lips, exploring and probing within my welcoming mouth. Then his wet muscle began to circle and dance with my tongue, both of us feeding each other our moans. Without breaking our kiss, he gently nudged me to lean against a boulder, bracing one hand against its’ surface. When he pulled away for air, his lips began trailing open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck, pulling needy little whimpers from me. His eager mouth had distracted me from his other hand, travelling up my spine and slowly pulled the tie on my bikini top, freeing my fleshy orbs. He leaned back to appraise them, and he moaned appreciatively as he weighed them in his large palms. I shuddered, between his touch and the cold air, my nipples hardened and puckered. He chuckled and his pupils dilated, turning his baby blues darker with lust.

“Let’s get settled properly.” He purred, nodding up towards a curved step that led up to the flattened surface of the boulder. “I’ll help you up.” I turned around, steadied my footing, and pulled myself up. Oakley placed both palms against my round ass and pushed, giggling mischievously as his fingers kneaded my ample flesh. I chuckled while rolling my eyes and finally laid out on the stony surface. Oakley followed close behind, slapping his tail powerfully into the water to push himself up and settled between my spread legs, supporting his upper half with his forearms. He grinned playfully and began to undulate hips slowly against me, grinding against my groin, which caused me to moan softly. His hands came to rest beneath the swell of my breasts and squeezed them rhythmically. As he did this, Oakley dipped his head down and flitted his tongue back and forth over both nipples, making me mewl and squirm beneath his weight. I started to become aware of something hard and long rubbing against my sarong and I tilted my head upward. Oakley pushed himself up just enough to allow me to look down his body and I gawked at the hardened cock. Not only was he big and thick, but I noted a very subtle ribbed texture ran along the veiny shaft. He chuckled nervously as his dimples blushed. “I uhh… I hope I’m not too abnormal to make you disgusted or uncomfortable.” I shook my head, biting my bottom lip excitedly. I reached down and grasped his dick, giving him a little squeeze, and I was rewarded with a pleasing groan as his eyes fluttered close. “Oh God… Liz, lift up your skirt.” He begged huskily and I obliged, bunching up my sarong to my stomach. Oakley leaned his head down and kissed me passionately again, and when his hand snaked downward between my legs, I moaned into his fervent mouth. His fingers slid back and forth along my folds, already slick with arousal, and his thumb began to rub my clit. My back arched as I keened and whimpered against his lips while his fingertips would barely push into my entrance.

“Oakley… Oakley, please…” I panted against his lips. He chuckled as his hooded eyes gazed into my wanton soul.

“You never answered me earlier.” He teased, flicking his tongue over my bottom. He pushed one digit just past the first knuckle into my entrance, making me whine greedily. No matter how I bucked or rolled my hips, only that small sample of his digit rubbed me. “Will you be mine?” He whispered into my ear. “Could you truly love someone of the sea?” Oakley leaned up, gazing into my soul with absolute seriousness, but there was more there. In this intimate moment, his blue eyes revealed unbridled passion, infinite adoration, and those emotions were all for me.

“Oh, Oakley… I have been and will always be yours. And no matter what, I will love you with all my heart, including you tail, fins, horns, and all.” I confessed, grinning from ear to ear, and he beamed excitedly at me. With little warning, he delved his long finger into my core, forcing a surprised cry from my lips. His mouth nipped and suckled at my exposed throat as his finger pumped into my pussy, making the most obscene squelching noises as I gushed. I tried to bite down on my bottom lip to quiet my noises of passion, but Oakley growled while clenching his jaw.

“Oh no no, my sweet Lizzy. That won’t do. I want your voice to sing for me.” He smirked. When he pushed two more fingers into me, pumping faster and harder, my jaw hung open, unable to contain my lustful cries. Just before I was about to fall over that blissful edge, Oakley withdrew his fingers from my trembling walls, licking and sucking on them lewdly. He shifted his hips just slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed the tip of his member at my folds. After he braced his arms on either side of my head, he rolled his hips slowly, pushing his cock deep into my core. I could feel his girth stretching me, filling me up wonderfully. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as the ribs along his shaft rubbed and caressed my walls in a most brilliant way. Once Oakley was fully seated within me, he remained still for a moment, leaning his forehead against mine and panting. I could feel him pulsating inside my tight pussy. He gradually pulled his hips back, withdrawing his length to where the tip stayed nestled just past my lips. With a loud grunt, he snapped forward, pushing the air from my lungs, and I cried out as he stuffed me completely and fully. Oakley grinned and swiveled his hips a little, stroking my insides before pulling out again and beginning a hard pace of rutting into me. My hands flung to his slippery back, digging my nails into his skin to brace myself as I arched and screamed wantonly. His balls would repeatedly slap against my cunt with each of his fulfilling thrusts. The cave walls echoed with the noises of our passion, lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh mingled with my cries and his grunts. “Fuck, Liz… Oh fuck, you’re so… incredibly warm…” He groaned. Oakley shifted his hips and tilted his frenzied thrusts upward, and my cries reached a higher volume! I swear I could feel the head of his cock rubbing just beneath my navel! My body began to tighten beneath him and I whimpered with my bared teeth. “Yes… Oh, yes! Cum on my cock, Lizzy! That… Ahhn! That’s it!” We both cried out passionately, reaching our climax together. My pussy quivered and clamped down around his twitching dick as he painted my walls. Oakley rolled his hips lazily, gradually emptying himself before lying on top of me gently, both of us breathing heavily. After a moment of silence, he began to shower my face and neck with chaste little kisses. I hummed and cooed appreciatively, enjoying the sweet tenderness. His kisses descended down to my breasts, suckling both my nipples gently while humming against my flesh. The delightful sensations made me mewl and my toes curled. As his mouth kissed further down my tummy and scooted himself in between my legs, my left eyebrow rose curiously. “Oakley, what are you—ooh…” My questioned was answered as his mouth covered my entire sex. Oakley purred against my sensitive flesh as he suckled and lapped at my folds, making me squirm and moan softly. He pulled away after a moment and smiled up at me dreamily, nuzzling his cheek against my thigh. I smiled in turn, stroking his semi-dry but still messy curls. However, in the back of my post-coital floating mind, a question still puzzled me.

“Oakley, will you be able to come back to shore?” I asked. He closed his eyes and nodded with a hum.

“Eventually.” He answered.

“But when?”

“Come dawn, my tail will split in two, and the halves will transform back into my legs.” He explained casually, but judging by his furrowed brow, he looked worried. “It’s uuh… A very painful process.” He added, looking up at me as he licked his lips. “Will you stay, please?” His bottom lip trembled slightly, the poor thing... But I couldn’t resist the urge to roll my eyes playfully.

“You’re such a baby.” I teased and for a second, he looked annoyed at me. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, Oakley.” I assured him and cupped his cheek, grazing my thumb against his warm skin tenderly. I could see his body relaxing, leaning into my gentle touch with a contented sigh. “I’ll stay with you, all night, and when morning comes, I promise to stay by your side always.”


End file.
